


Fire of My Loins

by IanMarvelyn



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Summary: 只有那个男人，是你静如死水的内心的汹涌波涛，是你极寒之地的深夜烈火。你知道自己必须得到他。





	Fire of My Loins

**Author's Note:**

> 只敲了这么一点字厚着脸皮先发上来，就当是一个tease……  
> 谁让我对丧偶单身带娃的Omega老父亲没有半点抵抗力

事情的发展出乎你的预料。  
这只不过是给简历增光添彩的一份经历，对于想要考取宝可梦莱姆大学硕士项目的你来说，有什么比在Howard Clifford直接领导的团队中实习更令招生官印象深刻的呢？  
你是一名21岁的alpha，是首屈一指的优秀学府莱姆理工大学即将毕业的学生，年纪轻轻已经有了各种生物学奖项和国际活动经历，被选入这个团队是十拿九稳的事情。协助团队顺利完成任务，获得Howard Clifford的个人推荐信，成功申请上宝可梦莱姆大学，成功毕业，然后做什么？你不去想也想不出，似乎你从出生起就是这样一种状态，目标明确却又仿佛根本没有目标，只是在强势的单亲Alpha老妈的鞭策下去成为“最优秀”的那位。从来没有什么是你真正想要的，也从来没有什么激起过你想要追求的欲望。  
直到你看见他。  
除去“著名的宝可梦侦探”这一名头，Harry Goodman乍一眼并没有什么出奇的地方。穿着大部分中年男人都会选择的羊羔毛夹克和法兰绒格子衬衫，挂着仿佛被人踢了一脚的小狗一般的笑容，但他在你眼里不一样。  
他踏入门槛的第一步犹如裹挟着滂沱火焰，一股柔和而空旷的暖香冲你扑面而来。这股信息素你整个人刷一下被灼烧起来，他一双长腿笔直而纤细，仿佛一步步踩在你心上，让那里又疼又痒、一腔说不清的情绪堵在里面涨得难受。你不明白为何四周的人没有任何反应，他似乎是你的专属天堂——抑或地狱。  
你很快便知道他是一个单身Omega，有一个不和他生活在一起的儿子，和你年纪相仿，你知道了他的住址，他的前妻，他的生平，他为之自豪的事情，他过不去的心坎。你知道得太快了，快到要引起你自己警惕的地步了，你对着黑进Harry电脑的自己、深夜尾随Harry回家的自己、坐在他楼下守一夜只为第二天“恰巧”碰见说早安的自己这样提醒到。  
但这怪得了谁呢？他就这样突兀地出现了，而你毫无戒备。

深夜的研究大楼只有走廊的灯还亮着，生物研究所的大开间灯已全灭，唯有仪器还时不时闪着绿色的光点，穿插在发着幽幽蓝光的传导线之间。  
黑暗中，你安静地坐在熄了屏的显示器前面，在一面面显示器的夹缝中静静地望着那一个方向，你知道他还在那里，你知道他还没走。  
你知道因为这一星期的实习研究已经提前完工，而这一整天你都压抑又快乐地望着你前方九点钟的位置，你在看那个男人，他微微下垂显出亲善又无辜的眉眼，他习惯性微抿的唇角，他娴熟的打趣和玩笑式的自吹自擂，你那么渴望自己是他笑容的对象，却总是在他的眼神转过来之前迅速移开目光。  
你的目光如此炽烈，倘若不是Harry今天看起来尤为心不在焉，一定会把你抓个正着。  
不过那又如何？你们现在是朋友，不是吗？  
朋友……你反复咀嚼着这个词，它太浅薄，盛不下贪婪。  
它也太轻盈，载不动深沉的欲望。

TBC


End file.
